


Eternity

by ZenlessZen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, I was paid for this, M/M, Never again, One Shot, commission, much fluff, my only fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Primrose and Jasmine: Eternal Love





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for food okay.
> 
> This is so out of my comfort zone.

It was late at night when Akira finally dragged himself into the Leblanc attic, and Yusuke wanted to sketch him right then and there. He had taken off his glasses, and Yusuke could clearly see his tired, grey eyes shining in the dull lighting. His uniform was slightly rumpled and there was a strand of hair adamantly standing out of place. But what really caught Yusuke’s eye was the flower petals adorning Akira’s head. His hair was sprinkled with bits of primrose, and the bright yellow petals seemed to glow from in between his dark curls. And then the scent hit him, the scent of jasmine so subtle, yet it seemed to enhance the room. Yusuke quite liked the scent of jasmine. 

 

Akira ran his hand through his hair as he stumbled towards the bed where Yusuke was sitting, dislodging a few petals. Yusuke watched as they fluttered behind him leaving a trail on the floor. His hands were itching to reach for his sketchbook. Akira had never looked so  _ cute.  _ But he had also never looked this tired either. Yusuke settled for placing his hands in his lap and focusing on his boyfriend. He looked worn, and his heart ached. Akira had been working double shifts at the flower shop lately, and each day he had been coming home more and more burned out. He flops into the spot beside Yusuke and shuts his eyes.

 

“You look tired.” Yusuke didn’t quite know what else to say. 

 

Akira cracked open his eyes and looked up at him, before sitting up. “Yeah, but if you want to talk about your day I’m here to listen.” He shot the art student a tired smile. 

 

Yusuke simply pulled Akira into his lap, the sudden motion causing his boyfriend to gasp in surprise. Akira automatically let his head tuck under Yusuke’s chin and rest against his chest. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, leaning back against the arm wrapped around him. “There's no need.” Yusuke mumbled, burying his nose in the other's hair. He could smell the coconut shampoo, mingling with the jasmine from the flower shop and it smelled like heaven.

 

“Don't… don't have to what?” Akira slurred, his eyes already slipping shut. His mind must have been in a haze to forget what he had offered just moments before. 

 

Yusuke chuckled. He leaned down and kissed his nose, then his cheek, finding himself unable to stop peppering kisses all over his lover's face. Akira was giggling, and Yusuke had never heard a sweeter sound. The other boy was growing more and more breathless and finally Yusuke pulled away to let him breathe.

 

“Just sleep.” He whispered. Akira’s wide grey eyes staring at him. They were practically glowing, a considerable improvement from when he came in. Yusuke watched as his breathing slowed down from the sudden barrage of kisses.

 

“I’ll need a goodnight kiss.” Akira’s voice had a hint of mirth in it. 

 

The artist obliged, leaning down to press a kiss on Akira’s cheek, only for Akira to turn at the last minute. Their lips met clumsily, noses bumping slightly, but they made it work. The scent of jasmine was overwhelming him and he felt like he could drown. 

 

Yusuke finally pulled away, his neck beginning to cramp up slightly from the awkward way he was craning his neck to reach Akira’s lips. The smaller boy nuzzled back into his chest and shut his eyes. He looked so serene, with the flower petals still sprinkled in his hair, his lips curved into a small smile. 

 

His lips were burning from where they met and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He was sure that he was flushed from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. His entire face felt hot from the surprise kiss. Akira had unknowingly… no. Yusuke recalled the smugness in his eyes as he pulled away. The boy had planned this. He looked down at Akira, fast asleep in his arms. 

 

That urge to draw was back. Yusuke all but glared at his sketchbook as if that would teleport it next to him. It wasn't like he could draw with Akira in his arms anyway, but he was not one for lack of trying.

 

He closed his eyes with a sigh, succumbing to the fact that he wouldn't be able to draw his boyfriend today. Well, some other time.

 

_ After all, they had an eternity. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never doing this again.
> 
> This has been a horrible experience.
> 
> Back to angst.


End file.
